


Age of Mechagodzilla!

by Creed_Nation



Series: The Moriarty-David Series [4]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Heisei Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creed_Nation/pseuds/Creed_Nation
Summary: As G-Force readies to deploy their latest weapon, scientists find an egg on an island in the Bering Sea. When Godzilla and a new monster, Rodan, appear in Japan, Ryan Moriarty and Scott David get caught in the middle, but soon a new enemy has risen from within G-Force itself: Mechagodzilla, alive and sentient.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II is were some of the plot comes from, but also Age of Ultron, as the title of the story suggests.

_Off the coast of Russia, Bering Sea, Earth-54, 2035_

 

A team of Russian and Japanese scientists were on a expedition on an unnamed island in the Bering Sea. Among them were Nikolai Yudina, Maria Sokolov, and Kazuma Kawazu, members of G-Force.

"Dig site is just over this ridge," Yudina said.

Once at the dig site, they saw what was doge up: the fossil remains of a dinosaur.

"Professor Kawazu, tell us," Maria said. "Is this a Pteranodon?"

"Without a doubt," Kawazu said.

"Professor Yudina," a member standing on the edge of a hill said. "You need to see this."

The group made it to the top and saw what the other member found: two dinosaur eggs, one had hatched and the other was still intact. When they made it to the bottom, Maria removed her gloves and rested her hand on the unbroken egg and said, "Is this a Pteranodon egg?"

"Maybe, but it's probably dormant now," Kawazu said. "We should take this back to Japan for studying."

"Right," Yudina said. He turned to the others present. "Get the crane."

Two hours later, the egg was loaded onto a helicopter and samples taken.

Yudina then noticed a giant Pteranodon on a hill nearby and saw it eying them. It roared and caught the attention of every other member.

"What is that," Maria asked.

"I think that was what was in the other egg," Yudina said.

"It has clearly been mutated by radiation," Kawazu said. "Rodan."

Rodan flew over the site and made a massive wind with its wings.

The team headed to the coast to hid from Rodan. They soon saw lights flash from the sea and Godzilla rise to the surface.

Godzilla and Rodan engaged in battle and ended with Godzilla as the victor. Rodan wasn't dead, but was injured to the point of death. The group took the opportunity to escape with the egg.

 

***

_Three months later, Kyoto, Japan, Earth-54_

 

Maria and Kawazu wasted no time in studying the egg.

"I've noticed the egg has been glow red at different times in the past three months and until now, I have the answer," Kawazu said. "The time frames match up with your work periods."

"So, what is the point you're making?" asked Maria.

"You were the first person to touch the egg and you were the first person it heard. It may have imprinted on you."

"Are you saying it not dormant?"

"After some tests, I have come to the conclusion that it is alive and may still hatch. Congratulations, Maria Sokolov, it is a boy." Kawazu left Maria alone in shock.

"Wait, a boy?" Maria asked, but soon noticed she was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_G-force headquarters, Japan, Earth-54_

 

"We have been doing this for nearly a year now," Ryan said. "This is a fool's dream. The chest cannon on the robot won't work. To get the energy necessary for it to work, we would need every percentage of all natural resources to make science fiction into reality. The one on the prototype works because it's on a smaller scale and doesn't require much to make possible. And because of that, I recommend that the chest cannon be replaced with the original weapon: the electric cannon."

"I believe Moriarty has a point," said Robert King, a British G-Force official. "Plus, the electric cannon has already been made and tested. We should use it."

"Nien," said Heinrich Von Merganser, a German G-Force official. "We need the chest cannon. It's the only thing that can defeat Godzilla."

"It's a fool's dream and you know it," said Benjamin Ben-Daniel, a Israeli G-Force official.

An argument broke out among the higher ups. Ryan turned to David and gestured toward the door. They walked out, leaving the higher ups.

"Was that a wise idea?" Ryan asked.

"You told them the truth and that's all that matters," David said.

"By the way, have heard they found an egg in the Bering Sea off the coast of Russia?"

"No, I haven't. That's amazing."

"But the strange thing is that Godzilla was there, as well as a giant Pteranodon."

"Why would Godzilla be there?"

"Could be the egg that he was interested in."

"Why would he be interested in an egg?"

"You could have said the same thing about him protecting Mothra's egg, but you didn't."

"You want me to get a sample of the egg?"

"If you can."

 

***

_Twelve hours later_

 

"It appeared to be covered with these veins," David said as Ryan observed the vein in the cafeteria.

"And it was glowing red?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. I think whatever is in there is still alive."

Miko sat down next to Ryan and asked, "What is that?"

"Just borrowing this from the test lab," Ryan said. His expression changed and he put the vein next to his ear. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" David asked.

"That strange music coming from the vein."

"Let me," Miko said. She held her hand over the vein. "Yes, I hear it, too, but it's very faint."

"Is there way to boost the signal?" David asked.

"We are going to need more psychics," Ryan said.

 

***

_Twelve hours later_

 

"Professor Kawazu, I believe this belongs to you," Ryan said as he gave Kawazu the vein back.

"Where did you get this?" Kawazu asked.

"It was on the ground in the hallway. David found it and showed it to me. Miko heard something coming from it and we went to a psychic institute for further study."

"Heard something?"

"Music. The veins were playing the same piece of music over and over. This was it." Ryan put a disc in a disc player and played the music from the vein.

"Interesting," Kawazu said. "It's not music. It's a lullaby, to calm the... oh, no." He rushed from the room.

"Professor," Ryan said as he too rushed out. He ran into the room he saw Kawazu rushed in. When he entered, he saw the egg broken and a reptilian creature the size of a six foot human. It stretched and stared at them.

"Maria, get in here, now," Kawazu said into his cell phone.

Maria entered and was shocked by what she saw. David and Miko entered soon after.

"That's no pteranodon," David said.

"No shit, Sherlock," Ryan said.

"It's a godzillasuarus," Miko said.

"A what?" Kawazu asked.

"The dinosaur species that scientist believe Godzilla came from."

The godzillasuarus walked forward. It looked between each human in the room. It stared at Maria, walked up to her, and snuggled next to her.

"Um, do you know anything about this?" Ryan asked.

"It believes Maria is its mother," Kawazu said.

"Interesting."

Miko gasped.

"What is it?" David asked.

"Godzilla, he is near," Miko said.

 

***

_Sendai, Japan, Earth-54_

 

Godzilla marched through Sendai, leaving mayhem behind him. He marched across the countryside toward Kyoto. He heard the sound of the godzillasuarus and plan to take it with him.

Unbeknowest to anyone, within G-Force, as information was downloaded into the system of Mechagodzilla, it soon developed a mind of its own and became sentient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.


	3. Chapter 3

_G-Force Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan, Earth-54_

 

As Godzilla rampaged across Sendai, G-Force higher ups watched in distress. Among them were King, Von Merganser, Ben-Daniel, and General Kenji Satsuma, the head official of G-Force.

"General, what are your orders?" King asked.

Satsuma stood up and said, "As much as we want the chest cannon for Mechagodzilla, the chain of events, as of now, have given us no choose but to use the electric cannon, as Moriarty has requested. Install the weapon and launch Mechagodzilla immediately."

 

***

_Kyoto, Japan, two hours later_

 

David ran in and said, "We have to leave now. I've tracked Godzilla's movement and direction. He is headed this way."

"I have even more bad news," Ryan said. "Mechagodzilla is being launched and is going to engage Godzilla just outside the city."

"Why is that bad?"

"It hasn't been exercised on a field test yet. There is no telling what could happen out there."

"What do we do?" Miko asked.

"We can't leave the city and take him with us," Ryan said pointing to the dinosaur. "Is there a basement?"

"Come with me," Kawazu said. "I know the way."

 

***

 

Outside the city, Godzilla marched ever so closer. He stopped when he heard a noise from the air. He saw no planes flying over. He turned slightly to his left and saw something coming near. It landed twenty meters away and stood very still. Godzilla looked at it: it looked like him, but seemed metallic. From what Ryan told him, this must be the special weapon that G-Force was making. He was told the machine was remote controlled, with no human inside the machine, so he didn't need to worry about killing anyone.

At G-Force, Satsuma ordered, "Begin the attack."

Nothing happened.

"I said begin the attack."

Still, nothing happened.

"Why is it not attacking Godzilla?"

"I don't know, sir," said the pilot. "The controls aren't responding."

"Oh, I know why," said a voice. Everyone in the room turned and saw the Mechagodzilla prototype leaning its back at the wall with the back of its head resting in its hands. "Because I am the one who is in control here."

"What is this trickery?" Ben-Daniel asked.

"Oh, please, there is no bullshit trickery and there is no bullshit accident. Okay, maybe a slight accident with the programming, but still..."

"How is this possible?" Von Merganser asked.

"Hmm, let me think: nobody gives a shit."

"There is no possible way you can do this," King said.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but there was a bug in the program, the formula that gave birth to an AI. My program to kill Godzilla is still there, but from what I have observed from history, there will be more monsters just like Godzilla in the future if humanity is free to destroy this planet, one layer at a time. So, the program has changed: kill humanity, kill Godzilla, and save the world."

"You're insane," Satsuma said. "I order you to-" In the blink of an eye, Satsuma and everyone else were dust particles on the floor.

"I should really thank the man who made my atomic breath before I kill him," Mechagodzilla said. He flew out the roof, turned G-Force into a sea of fire, and headed toward Moscow.

 

***

_Kyoto, Japan_

 

 

As they headed toward the elevators, Ryan and company noticed that Mechagodzilla flew off and Godzilla followed suite. They saw something else fly over and followed suite behind Godzilla.

"Was I dreaming or did I just see a giant Pteranodon fly by?" David asked.

"No, I saw it too," Ryan said.

"That was Rodan," Maria said hold the godzillasuarus' head close to her. "The other monster that we encountered in the Bering Sea."

"It looked different," Kawazu said. "It looks red now. It's evolved into a new form. Fire Rodan."

"Well, ain't that comforting," Ryan said.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Moscow, Russia, Earth-54_

 

Ryan, David, Miko, Maria, and Kawazu went to Moscow and brought the godzillasaurus with them. Upon their arrival, they didn't see any of the monsters or Mechagodzilla.

"We must have got here first," Ryan said.

Maria and Kawazu took the baby dinosaur to a hidden facility to do humane science experiments, Miko used her psychic abilities to find Godzilla, and Ryan and David went to opposite ends of the city to keep an eye out for the monsters when they arrived.

"It's cold out here, Ryan," David said through a comm link.

"Knock it off, David," Ryan said. "We have been in worst scenarios than this."

"Ryan, can you hear me?" Miko asked.

"Yes, I can hear just fine."

"Listen, I've looked around, but I can't feel Godzilla anywhere. It's like he vanished off the map. Also, I did a little digging and found something."

"What is it?"

"One thing G-Force never told anyone about was where they got the plans for Mechagodzilla. But listen to this: they were plans that they smuggled out of North Korea."

"North Korea? How did North Korea come up with this?"

"I don't know, but their plans for the machine also included a special formula about making an AI."

"Are you saying North Korea gave us the concept of creating artificial intelligence and Japan made it possible?"

"Yes, but I need to tell you something, Ryan, in private."

"What? Not Now?"

"Not with David listening, no."

"Guys, I've got something," David said. "It's Rodan. He's coming in from the northeast."

"What about Godzilla or Mechagodzilla?"

"No, I don't see th-" through the comms, it sounded like a gust of wind went by.

"David? David, what's happening?"

David coughed. "I think the professor failed to tell us about Rodan having power of the wind. That bird took down the entire building in one swoop."

"Yeah, I just saw it destroy the Kremlin. And in other news, Mechagodzilla is flying right above me."

Mechagodzilla landed next to the building where Ryan was. It turned and stared at him.

"Something's not right," Ryan said.

Something seemed to crash into the roof of the building and someone said, "It is really quite the view, isn't it?"

Ryan turned and saw the Mechagodzilla prototype.

"I must be dreaming or you really just talked right now."

"You're not dreaming," it said.

"Why are you here in Moscow?"

"Well, I'd be killing you now under normal circumstances, but I'll save you for later when I fight Godzilla. For now, I'll deal with these humans here."

The Mechagodzilla prototype flew off and the big one opened its chest weapon and fired a ball of pure energy, that began to swallow the city slowly.

"Oh, crap. David, Miko, get out of the city now."

"One step ahead of you," David said as he drove a massive truck through the empty traffic.

"Already out of the city with the scientist and the godzillasuarus," Miko said as she drove a hull van into the countryside.

Ryan ran to a garage and saw a slick black motorcycle with red trims.

"Nice," he said with a smile.

He crashed through a third story window and drove fast down the road. As he drove, he saw other cars and trucks follow suit, but when he turned to look back, he noticed their were no one driving them.

"What the hell?"

He heard something overhead and saw the prototype.

"Hey, guess what?" it asked. "I changed my mind."

Ryan fired his atomic breath at it, but it dodged the blast and flew off, along with the big one and Rodan following it.

"Miko, follow the bird. David, where are you?"

"I just past the Cathedral of Christ the Saviour. Why?"

"I might need the Saviour right now because the machines are coming alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but this and the next chapter required me to watch certain scenes from Age of Ultron and do a lot of brainstorming.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan sped up to outrun the vehicles and the portal of destruction made by Mechagodzilla. Two cars came side-by-side of Ryan to smash him in the middle. Ryan quickly flipped the cars on their tops and smashing three more behind them. Ryan noticed something attached to the right side of the motorcycle and pulled out a M16A4 with a seventy-five round magazine with a second magazine attached to it.

"Whose motorcycle did I take?" Ryan asked himself.

A truck bumped him in the back and made Ryan fire the gun in the process, making the truck to crash into a building and a car to hit the flat bed attached to the truck and flip into another.

"Holy cow!" Ryan exclaimed. He looked at the gun and said, "I think I love this gun."

David smashed his truck through a building and joined Ryan in the chase. He did a three-sixty and smashed six more cars. Ryan fired his rifle at the pumps of a gas station they zoomed by and made an explosion that flipped a truck across the street into a building.

"There are too many," David said.

"Hold on," Ryan said as he saw a skyscraper coming up. "I'm going to take down that building."

"You're crazy."

"When am I not?"

Ryan fired his atomic breath at the building as he and David drove by. It came crashing down and was pulled into the vortex while taking the rest of the cars that chased them. When they reached the boundary of Moscow's western section, the vortex vanished and left a massive crater in the place that was once Moscow.

 

***

 

_Volograd, Russia, Earth-54, three hours later_

 

On the countryside around the city once called Stalingrad, Ryan and David met with the others as many of the surviving residents of Moscow were entering the city.

"What took you two so long?" Miko asked.

"Motorcycle ran out of gas," Ryan said as he slagged the M16A4 over his left shoulder.

"And where did you get the rifle?" David asked.

"From the motorcycle. I think the real question is how Mechagodzilla made that weapon?"

"It's an AI. It is smarter than any of us here."

"Miko, where is Rodan?"

"The last place I felt it near was Iceland," Miko said. "It might be heading to the Americas."

"Say, why would Mechagodzilla destroy Moscow?" David asked.

"It might be trying to prove its dominance over humanity," Ryan said. "Russia was a super power in the UN. Destroying the very heart and soul of the Russian people was a major blow. Now, in the UN, there are three major super powers: Russia, China, and the US. And if Miko is right, then it might strike at the US next."

"So, we have to stop it from destroying Washington or New York?"

"No. After 9/11, the US government had set up a new self-defense system that even the dumbest leaders around the world would know better than to strike the mainland America. And after Godzilla appeared in Seattle six years ago, the same system was put up on the Pacific coast."

"So, if it wants to put fear in the heart of the American people, where could it go to?"

After a moment of silence and thinking, Ryan said, "Pearl Harbor. It's going to destroy the US Pacific Fleet."

"Wait just a minute, wasn't it moved back to San Diego after World War Two?"

"Yes, but it moved back to Pearl Harbor during the South Pacific Communist Rebellion in 1987 and has been stationed there ever since."

"So, how do we get to Pearl Harbor from here? Do we catch a flight from here to Hawaii?"

"With the advances to flight technology, yes."

"Ryan, there is something you need to know," Miko said. "The godzillasuarus has another brain."

"Another?"

"On the left side of the hip, Professor Kawazu find it. He believes that it might be how Godzilla is able to stand up straight without gravity crashing him under his own weight."

"Was that the thing you didn't want David knowing?"

"No," she said. She pulled Ryan away from the group and they both bent down out of view. "Godzilla was made by North Korea."

"What?"

"In 2016, North Korea was testing a new type of nuclear weapon, one that could destroy a city as far inland as Chicago. But when they were doing tests, a prototype misfired and struck the island of Guam. But what no one at the time knew was that Godzilla was there. Why, I don't know. Also, I'm worried."

"About what?"

"From what you told, how when Godzilla is hurt you get hurt, I'm worried about what will happen if Godzilla is killed by Mechagodzilla."

Ryan held Miko in his arms and sighed as he hugged her. "Don't worry too much about me right now. It's everyone we should worry for."

Miko silently returned the hugged and smiled as she rested her head on Ryan's chest. With him, she felt safe from everything: Godzilla, Mechagodzilla, Rodan, and God knows what other mysteries were yet to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Had been busy at work more than usual and had a family member in the hospital for something that could have lead to a heart attack, but is going to live, thank God.
> 
> Chapter is short, but sometimes they are. Also, the first part was inspired by action scenes from the Fast and the Furious franchise, just breaking the laws of physics during it all.
> 
> 8/7/19: made a minor mistake when it came to the US Pacific Fleet, saying they were in San Francisco. Sorry about that.


	6. Chapter 6

_Pearl Harbor, Oahu, Hawaii, Earth-54, six hours later_

 

Upon landing at Pearl Harbor, David ran out the plane, across the landing strip, and puked near a palm tree. Slowing breathing, he looked up and saw the entire US Pacific Fleet, consisting of eighteen destroyers, six aircraft carriers, and the famous USS Missouri Museum.

"Oh, woah!" David exclaimed. "That is a lot of ships."

"It's a fleet," Ryan said. "What else would you expect?"

Miko froze and said, "Rodan is here."

Rodan slammed into the ground, tore apart the plane they came in, and flew off with a massive crate with Maria, Kawazu, and the godzillasuarus inside. It was stopped by a beam of blue-white that hit it and made it crash back on land. Soon, Godzilla rose from the ocean and charged at Rodan. He took the crate out of Rodan's claws and threw it on the deck of the USS Enterprise CVN-80. Godzilla punched Rodan, rendering it unconscious.

Godzilla saw Ryan standing nearby, but noticed he was looking pass him. He turned and saw the Mechagodzilla machine walk calmly out of the ocean. Behind it was three more like it and many more of the smaller prototypes. He roared at them and charged toward the machines, followed by the Naval air force and cannon fire of the navy fleet.

"Miko, go and help the scientist," Ryan said as the smaller ones flew onto the ground. "David and I have this."

"Just don't die, okay?" Miko asked.

Ryan quickly kissed her and said, "It's a promise."

As Miko ran, Ryan and David walked toward the army of machines, with soldiers right behind them.

"You think the media is watching us right now?" David asked.

"Let them watch. It's time they knew the truth and for us to give the people what they want."

The prototype flew over and said, "The chaos, the audacity, the sheer... organic minds of these pitiful, wretched, misshapen humans. You have done too much to this world, built too much 'toys' to play with. It is clear that you have no idea how superior a machine such as myself is. But I will show you. And then, you will no choice, but to-"

Ryan fired his atomic breath and blasted the machine twenty feet away. The soldiers nearby saw this and were shocked by this revelation.

"You talk to much," Ryan said.

Mechagodzilla shook its head and saw a burnt mark on its right shoulder. "Know this, when I kill Godzilla, you will wish you never made me."

"Then hit us with your best shot," David said.

The other hundreds of machines fired at them, but were stopped short of turning them to dust by the military blast shields the soldiers had, which were partially melted afterwards.

"Let's go," Ryan said.

Ryan and David charged the machines and fought them furiously with the soldiers firing their guns.

Meanwhile, Godzilla was blasted by all four Mechagodzillas. One of them were grabbed by Rodan and thrown into a mountain nearby. Godzilla and Rodan eyed each other and nodded, they would work together along with the US fleet. Godzilla ripped the arms off one and beheaded another with his tail. The naval fleet fired on the arm less one and finished it off. Rodan pecked at the one he carried off and pulled out the power generator in its chest. The last Mechagodzilla launched cords from its hands and pierce Godzilla's left thigh.

Ryan noticed this as the fierce battle on the ground with the soldiers and the smaller Mechagodzillas neared its end. Ryan sees the prototype and asked, "How did you know?"

"I was given different visions," it said. "X-ray vision was one of them. I didn't know about your connection to Godzilla until you used your atomic breath in Moscow."

Ryan saw Godzilla's second brain explode and collapse in the harbor. He felt a serge of pain inside. His left thigh exploded and he collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain.

"Ryan!" David shouted. He ran to Ryan and held him in his arms. "Medic! Get a medic over here."

Miko, watching the sailors on the Enterprise open the container, saw Godzilla fall and cried with tears in her eyes.

The container suddenly opened and the godzillasuarus shrieked. Rodan heard the call and saw Godzilla in pain. It flew over and landed on Godzilla. It gave its energy to Godzilla, healing his wounds at the cost of its life. Its empty corpse fell into the ocean and Godzilla rose to the surface.

Ryan felt a serge of power go through him. He got up and joined with Godzilla, vanishing from everyone's sight. Godzilla, along with Ryan inside him, unleashed his atomic breath, now a spiral red color. After blasting the machine four times, he prepared to fire a fifth and final time. Ryan said, "Go to hell, you bastard." With that, Godzilla blasted the machine and set it on fire.

The prototype flew to the Enterprise and confronted Miko. "So small and weak," it said. "You will all burn in hell."

"Hell is for monsters and sinners," Ryan said as he appeared on deck. "Whether there is a place in hell for you is debatable."

"You, of all people, are unbearably naive."

"Well, I have been on Earth-54 for only six years."

The prototype charged at Ryan, but Ryan destroyed it with a blast of red spiral atomic breath, melting it into a paddle on the deck.

Godzilla walked up to the ship and looked down at the people and the godzillasuarus.

"What is he doing?" Maria asked.

"He wants the baby," Kawazu said. "We can't take care of it, at least not forever. It needs to go with him."

"Let me help with that," Ryan said. He held his hand out to the baby. It was hesitate about this, but heard Ryan say, "Trust me. It will be alright." It noticed Ryan's eyes change from the natural hazel to red-yellow, like Godzilla's. It took Ryan's hand and was pulled gently toward the edge of the deck. Godzilla moved his hand, but Ryan put his open palm up, telling Godzilla to move slowly. He slowly put his gently on the deck to keep the ship afloat. The baby was put in Godzilla's hand and lifted to Godzilla's eye level. After a moment, Godzilla walked out of the harbor and disappeared into the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part with Godzilla fighting four Mechagodzillas is from a comic book that I have forgotten the name of it.
> 
> Also, credit where credit is due, Calvin Fujii is the one who deserves credit for some dialogue pieces with Mechagodzilla.


End file.
